Fuji Television
, Fuji Television Network, Inc.) |location=4-8, Daiba Nichome, Minato, Tokyo, Japan |industry=Information, Communication |services=Broadcasting holdings |key_people=Hisashi Hieda (chair) Ko Toyoda (president) |subsidiaries=Fuji Television Network, Inc. Nippon Broadcasting System, Inc. Pony Canyon, Inc. }} , took over the broadcasting business of former Fuji TV (renamed "Fuji Media Holdings, Inc.")) |location=4-8, Daiba Nichome, Minato, Tokyo, Japan |industry=Information, Communication |services=TV broadcasting |key_people=Hisashi Hieda (chair) Ko Toyoda (president) |parent=Fuji Media Holdings, Inc. }} | homepage = http://www.fujitv.co.jp/ | telephone = }} is a Japanese television station based in Daiba, Minato, Tokyo, Japan, also known as or CX, based on the station's callsign, JOCX-TV. It is the flagship station of the Fuji News Network (FNN) and the (FNS). Fuji Television also operates three premium television stations, known as "Fuji TV One", "Fuji TV Two", and "Fuji TV Next", all available in High-definition. It is owned by Fuji Media Holdings, Inc., the holding company of the . Offices The headquarters are located at 2-4-8, Daiba, Minato, Tokyo, Japan (See picture to left). The Kansai office is found at Aqua Dojima East, Dojima, Kita-ku, Osaka, Japan. The Nagoya office is found at Telepia, Higashi-sakura, Higashi-ku, Nagoya, Japan. History of Fuji TV Fuji Television Network Inc. was founded on November 18, 1957, and started broadcasting on March 1, 1959. In June of that year, Fuji TV formed a network with Tokai TV, Kansai TV, and Kyushu Asahi Broadcasting. In October 1966, a news network of exchanging news with local stations with the name of FNN (Fuji News Network) was formed. On April 1, 1986, Fuji TV changed their corporate logo from the old "Channel 8" logo, to the "Medama" logo used by the Fujisankei Communications Group. On March 10, 1997, Fuji TV moved from their old headquarters in Kawadacho, Shinjuku, into a new building in Odaiba, Minato designed by Kenzo Tange. Since 2002, Fuji TV has co-sponsored the Clarion Girl contest, held annually to select a representative for Clarion who will represent Clarion's car audio products in television and print advertising campaigns during the following year. On March 3, 2006, Fuji Television Network Inc. consolidated "Nippon Broadcasting Holdings, Inc." the broadcasting business of which was took over by Nippon Broadcasting System, Inc. 2 days before. On October 1, 2008, Fuji Television Network Inc. was renamed and the broadcasting business of which was taken over by "Fuji Television Network Inc." (newly founded on the same day). Fuji T.V., which broadcasts Formula One in Japan since 1987, is the only media sponsor of a Formula One Grand Prix in the world. Fuji T.V. has also licensed numerous Formula One video games including Human Grand Prix IV: F1 Dream Battle. TV Broadcasting Analog JOCX-TV - Fuji Television Analog (フジテレビジョン・アナログ) *Tokyo Tower - Channel 8 Digital JOCX-DTV - *Remote controller button 8 *Tokyo Tower - Channel 21 Branch Stations ;Tokyo bottom :*Hachioji (analog) - Channel 31 :*Tama (analog) - Channel 55 ;Islands in Tokyo :*Chichijima (analog) - Channel 57 :*Hahajima (analog) - Channel 58 :*Niijima (analog) - Channel 58 ;Ibaraki Prefecture :*Mito (analog) - Channel 38 :*Mito (digital) - Channel 19 :*Hitachi (analog) - Channel 58 :*Hitachi (digital) - Channel 19 ;Tochigi Prefecture :*Utsunomiya (analog) - Channel 57 :*Utsunomiya (digital) - Channel 35 ;Gunma Prefecture :*Maebashi (analog) - Channel 58 :*Maebashi (digital) - Channel 42 ;Saitama Prefecture :*Chichibu (analog) - Channel 29 :*Chichibu (digital) - Channel 21 ;Chiba Prefecture :*Narita (analog) - Channel 57 :*Tateyama (analog) - Channel 58 :*Choshi (analog) - Channel 57 :*Choshi (digital) - Channel 21 ;Kanagawa Prefecture :*Yokosuka-Kurihama (analog) - Channel 37 :*Hiratsuka (analog) - Channel 39 :*Hiratsuka (digital) - Channel 21 :*Odawara (analog) - Channel 58 :*Odawara (digital) - Channel 21 ;Okinawa Prefecture :*Kita-Daito (analog) - Channel 46 :*Minami-Daito (analog) - Channel 58 Overseas ;U.S. (leased access, selected programs) :*San Francisco, California KTSF - Channel 26 :*New York WMBC-TV - Channel 63 :*Honolulu, Hawaii - Nippon Golden Network Networks is known for its unusual architecture.]] *Headquartered in Osaka, broadcast in the Kansai area: Kansai TV, Analog Channel 8, Digital Channel 17 8 *Headquartered in Nagoya, broadcast in the Chukyo area: Tokai TV, Analog Channel 1, Digital Channel 21 1 *Headquartered in Sapporo, broadcast in Hokkaidō: Hokkaido Cultural Broadcasting, Analog Channel 27, Digital Channel 25 8 *Headquartered in Nagano, broadcast in Nagano Prefecture: Nagano Broadcasting Systems, Analog Channel 38, Digital Channel 15 8 *Headquartered in Naha, broadcast in Okinawa Prefecture: Okinawa Television, Analog Channel 8, Digital Channel 15 8 Programming Current Golden Time Schedule (Kanto region) Dramas are in blue; Variety Shows are in yellow; Game Shows are in green; Anime Tokusatsu *''Mirrorman'' (1971–1972) *''Toei Fushigi Comedy Series'' (1981–1993) *''Megaloman'' (1979) Dramas * (1996) * * (1997) *''With Love (1999) *''Hero'' (2001) * (2003–2004) * (2003, 2004) * (2003, 2004) * (2005) * (2005) * (2005) * (2005, Tuesday 9:00 PM) * (2006, Tuesday 9:00 PM) * (2006) * (2006) * (2007, Monday 9:00 PM) * (2007) * (2007) * (2008) * (2008) * (2008, Thursday 9:00 PM) * (2008) *''Zettai Kareshi (2008) * (2008, Monday 9:00 PM) *''Innocent Love (イノセント・ラヴ) (2008) *''Voice'' (ヴォイス) (2009) * (2009, Monday 9:00 PM) *''BOSS (2009, Thursday 9:00 PM) *''Buzzer Beat'' (2009, Monday 9:00 PM) * (2009, Monday 9:00 PM) Cookery *Iron Chef'' (1993–1999, 2001 Special) News and information * - Morning news program. * - Morning news program. * - News program before noon. * - Evening news program. ** - Evening news program. * - Night news program. ** - Night news program. *Kids News'' - Weekly children's news program Sport * * **''Swallows Baseball Live'' (Baseball games of the Tokyo Yakult Swallows, satellite TV (SKY PerfecTV!) Fuji TV One) *''Formula One World Championship'' (1987–present, FNS (Sunday) and satellite TV (SKY PerfecTV!) Fuji TV Next (live), Fuji TV Two (F1 Monday)) **Main sponsor of "Formula One Fuji TV Japanese Grand Prix" from 1987 until 2009 *''FIVB World Cup, World Grand Prix'' * *''K-1'' kickboxing events *''Pride Fighting Championships'' (Mixed Martial Arts from the Pride organization. Contract ended in June 5, 2006) *''World Judo Championships'' *''International Chiba Ekiden'' *''World Figure Skating Championships'' (since 2003-2004 season) *''Japan Figure Skating Championships'' (since 2003-2004 season) *''Fujisankei Classic'' *''World Victory Road'' (Mixed Martial Arts) Variety shows * - end *Toribia no Izumi'' (Spike TV produced an American version of "Hey! Spring of Trivia".) *''The Gaman'' *''Flyer TV'' *''Zuiikin' English'' * *Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ'' *''Domoto Kuyodai'' *''Music Fair'' *''FNS Music Festival'' Reality television * - Dating program that takes place on a pink van traveling the world. * VivaVivaV6 2001–present *Magic Revolution 2004–present *Game Center CX 2003–present Game shows *Brain Wall (Hole in the Wall in United States) *Kuizu $ Mirionea (Japanese version of Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) *Vs. Arashi (April 2008–present) *Cash Cab (March 2008–present) See also *Fujisankei Communications Group * Television in Japan * Hobankyo - Organization based in Japan that enforces Fuji Television copyright issues. References External links *Official Site *Corporate Site Category:Television stations in Japan Category:Television channels and stations established in 1959 Category:Media in Tokyo Category:Anime companies Category:Companies based in Tokyo Category:Fuji News Network zh-min-nan:Huzi Tiān-sī-tâi ca:Fuji Television de:Fuji Television es:Fuji Television eo:Fuji Television fa:فوجی تلویژن fr:Fuji Television ko:후지 TV id:Fuji Television it:Fuji Television mr:फुजी टेलिव्हिजन ms:Fuji TV ja:フジテレビジョン no:Fuji Television pl:Fuji TV pt:Fuji TV ru:Fuji Television th:ฟูจิเทเลวิชัน tr:Fuji Television uk:Fuji Television zh:富士電視台